blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mistystream
Mistystream is a sleek silver she-cat with white-tipped fur, a bushy tail, black tabby markings, and sky-blue eyes. She joined the blog as an apprentice and became a warrior in 2018. Her Clanniversary is 7/11/2016. Personality Misty is an INTP-T person and pretty socially awkward, likes to joke around with friends but is not really good at making new friends because she's a bit too shy to go to people and talk to them. She likes to think about really unimportant stuff and likes to walk around when she thinks. Some major flaws of hers are that she cares about what other people think about her a bit too much, and sometimes she couldn't forgive herself when she did something stupid. Also she never tells anyone irl about her flaws, which is also a flaw itself. Misty tries to keep herself from procrastinating but fails all the time rip. On the Blog Stuff she did Mistystream is on BlogClan almost every day and spends most of her time on the Pokemon Discussion Page, Warriors Games Page, Polls, BlogClan Art, and the Tavern. Places she never went NTA page, a bunch of discussion pages and another bunch of spoiler pages She hoped to... She hoped to be friends with everyone :D and she hoped to stop procrastinating Friends (feel free to add yourself!) * Fally (Fallenshadows) * Snowpaw (Snowcloud) * Icy (Iceflower) * Thrush (Mistleheart) * Wavey (Wavesplash) * Blue (Blueheart) * Swan (Swanfeather) * Sorzi (Sorrelstream) * Leapy (Fireleap) * Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * Rose (Rosepaw/song) * Ivy (Ivyflight) * Spidey (Spidersong) * Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) * Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) * Crystie (Crystalkit/shine) * Sandy (Sandpaw) * Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) * Moons (Moonpaw/stripe) * Ivyla (Ivypaw/leaf) * Lion (Lionfire) * Aquila (Eaglepaw) On the Wiki She isn't really active but tries to comment on the banning page at least once a day. She also wishes to join in all the events coming up but she can't QAQ Trailing Stars She loves the story plot but is not planning to be in the jar. Also she doesn't read it now because reasons sorry :( You're all awesome writers tho :D Trailing Stars Graphic Novel She is not a part of the novel and not planning to be a drawer. Ships She has been shipped by Fally with Wollow but only once. Favorites&Hates Favorites * carrots * fruit * lemon ice cream * caramel * furry stuff * books * music * adorable kittens * Feathertail * CHOCOLATE * BlogClanners and BlogClan * light blue * bears * Basically anything about Pokemon * Pokemon XY artwork (I have to especially point this out) * Pokemon Adventures * Detective Conan * A looot of anime * Bravelands * Glory * Peril * Cricket * funny stuff * cute stuff * ships * Can't Escape by Swan * Newt (the magizoologist not the animal) * Pokegirls Of Justice by Rosie * Fate (Originally Alola, Alola?) and its sequel Secrets by Moon Hates * movie theaters * caterpillars or anything that has many feet * spam monster * extremely boring stuff * textbooks * tests * school * homework * waking up early * milk tea especially bubble milk tea ugh *ducks flying potatoes* * long TV commercials * nuts * loud noises (especially when I am asleep) * Tigerstar * Breezepelt * Chameleon (Also known as Soar, Cirrus, Bog, and Shapeshifter) Trivia * Her favorite series are warriors, Wings of Fire, and Bravelands * She and Snowpaw (Snowcloud but she is no longer active rip) are BlogClan sisters * She is a member of BlogWing wiki (ded) * Her favorite Wings of Fire character is Glory * She thinks Peril is the most interesting character in Wings of Fire * Her patronus is a dolphin, she is a Ravenpuff, a Thunderbird, and her wand is Ash wood with a Unicorn hair core 12 ¼" and Hard flexibility * She plays Pokemon go and her favorite Pokemon is Eevee, followed by Snorlax and Serperior and Togekiss * Her favorite mega Pokemon is mega Gardevoir (shiny) , next is mega regular Absol * Her favorite shiny (excluding mega Gardevoir) is shiny Milotic * Her favorite warrior is Feathertail * She likes to draw but so far had bad luck with it * She had a secret obsession of furry things * She has only had fish as a pet * She liked to take photos of cats * She actually didn't want to have a cat because she's afraid of being scratched or bitten * She has entomophobia (fear of bugs, mainly caterpillars or stuff that has too many legs) * She likes anime, but she hadn't watched a lot of them (I'm trying) * She speaks both English and Chinese and can understand a tiiiiiny bit of Japanese * Some of her favorite ships: Pokeshipping, Amourshipping, Contestshipping, Specialshipping, OldRivalshipping, MangaQuestshipping, Franticshipping, Agencyshipping, Laverreshipping, ShinRan, HeiKazu, Winterwatcher, Turtajou, Ripnami, Glorybringer, Claril, and some Warriors ships Quotes "I'm going to nudge wings and poke tails and HUG EVERYONE!"-Peril, Wings of Fire "Yeet."-Misty when she feels random yeet "FUDGESTICKS!"-Fia from Rose's fanfic (Pokegirls Of Justice) " 'You said, 'Hey, sparkling teeth, I totally love three of your claws but not the others, and I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it, and also your wings sound like sharks snoring' "-Riptide to Tsunami " 'There's a tree,' Starflight said, jumping to his feet. 'In the forest.' 'No way,' Glory said. 'A tree in the forest?' "-''The Lost Heir'' "My philosophy is: Worrying means you suffer twice."-Newt in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them “I see now that one’s birth is irrelevant. It’s what you do that determines who you are.” – Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back “It’s more important to master the cards you’re holding than to complain about the ones your opponent was dealt.” – Grimsley “We do have a lot in common. The same earth, the same air, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what’s the same, instead of looking at what’s different, well, who knows?” – Meowth "The important thing is not how long you live. It's what you accomplish with your life. While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist. If I could do something really important, that would definitely carry on into the future. And so, if I were to disappear, I think that all I have accomplished will go on. That is, that would mean that it's living, right?"-Grovyle "Whee"- me whee Gallery Me by Juni.png| Me by Juni mistystream_ref_sheet____art_trade_with_misty_by_cloudymoonthecat_ddep61g.png| Me by Cloudy! mistystream_commission_by_catdog22106_ddeucna.jpg| Me by Viper :D Me by Peb.jpg| Me by Peb!! Me by Fawny| Me by Fawny :) DH3aejHl.jpg| Me by Moky! v0FfAqvl.jpg| Me by Briar! NA5ZEYOl.jpg| Me by Flame! JiQtgGk.png| Me by Lup! b9rgnekl.jpg| Me by Rainie! mEU3RAUl.jpg|Me by Aquila! Coding done by, Bluebell (Misty: She's amazing!!!) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay